Chapter 07
Chad's "emergency" turns out to be bringing Nic and Worick in for questioning on the mass murders committed in District 06. Nic gives Cody a hard time about the interrogation, but ultimately Worick provides some helpful tips, showing off his photographic memory. Alex contemplates leaving Benriya for good once she returns the handkerchief Nic gave her in Chapter 01, but her thoughts are interrupted by hallucinations of Barry's bloody corpse. Meanwhile, the Monroe Family is attacked and cornered by the Corsica Family, and Daniel Monroe calls Chad to send Benriya as backup. Full Synopsis The chapter starts with a flashback to a young Worick and a younger Chad with the upset Worick slowly finding out about Twilights. Back in the present there is some chatter in the police station as the Benriya are interrogated by Chad and Cody. Cody is trying, unsuccessfully, to interrogate Nic while Chad interrogates Worick. Worick asks why they have to be dragged into the mess and Chad tells him it was because of the recent murders on 6th Street. Chad forcefully coerces Worick into helping him and in return he would be free again. Meanwhile Nic teases Cody and sticks a wanted poster of himself up on the window, making Worick chuckle that he hadn't aged one bit. Nic then shows Worick his wanted poster and as Chad watches on he notes that things were different from before. Chad then switches places with Cody and Worick asks the latter for the pictures of the victims. Back in the other room, Chad gives Nic his freedom back and then asks if they still have Alex with them. He finishes telling Nic to get rid of her before the same thing that happened to Veronica happens to her. Back at the Benriya's office, Alex muses about her situation of staying with the Benriya and remembers what Granny Joel told her. As she resolves to leave the Benriya she suddenly starts having frightening hallucinations about Barry. When the hallucination ends she stares at the sign language book while she reassures herself. Back at the police station Worick casually tells Cody he will give the names of the victims he'd been given, at least the ones he could identify. Cody says it's an impossible task but Worick assures him he can do it. He then proceeds to quickly flick through all the files and after doing so, gives Cody back the files leaving the young cop looking bewildered. Worick then nonchalantly rattles off all of the people he recognised from the files, completely surprising Cody. He asks how Worick was able to do it and he replies that his memory happened to be his strong point. Meanwhile, Chad gets a call from Daniel Monroe telling that he is having some trouble with members of the Corsica Family. He then asks Chad to tell the Benriya to come down and help them. Chad then enquires if the police would be better to deal with the problem but Daniel retorts saying the Benriya are more reliable and are also a disposable asset. The chapter ends with the Corsica members saying they need to call him in so they could settle everything. Characters : Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2